While a variety of pacing modes are available, dual chamber pacing/sensing (DDD) is commonly utilized. With a DDD mode, atrial and ventricular events are both sensed. If an expected intrinsic event is not sensed within a predetermined time window, an appropriate atrial or ventricular pacing stimulus is delivered. This mode provides a great deal of control over the patient's cardiac rhythm and the timing (e.g., the atrial-ventricular or AV delay) may be modified based upon many different factors. One of the many benefits provided by the DDD mode is the ability to maintain AV synchrony. That is, for any given atrial event there will be a corresponding ventricular event, either intrinsic or paced.
Another beneficial feature is rate responsive (RR) pacing. With rate responsive pacing, a demand sensor is provided that seeks to approximate activity levels or physiological need from the patient and increase or decrease the pacing rate accordingly. For example, an accelerometer is used to sense the patient's motion. As the patient is more active, the accelerometer senses increased movement. This is recognized by the implantable medical device (IMD), which could be, for example, an implantable pulse generator (IPG) or implantable cardioverter defibrillator (ICD) with pacing capabilities, sometimes referred to as a PCD or pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillator. In any event, the accelerometer's signal causes the IMD to pace at a higher rate. The assumption is that increased patient activity requires higher cardiac output and increasing the patient's heart rate (i.e., pacing rate) will lead to greater cardiac output. The higher the activity levels sensed, the higher the paced rate, up to a predetermined maximum rate. There are a variety of demand sensors the may be employed such as, a minute ventilation sensor, blood oxygen sensor, QT interval, chemical sensors, motion/movement sensors, or any other device that will approximate one or more demand parameters of the patient.
Typically, rate responsiveness is a positive feature that allows patients to engage in higher activity levels than would be possible with fixed rate pacing. The combination of DDD with rate response is also generally positive in that as the pacing rate is increased, the DDD mode will adjust parameters to assure proper timing throughout the cardiac cycle.
Recently, there has been a recognition that conducted or intrinsic ventricular depolarizations are vastly preferable to ventricular pacing in general and pacing in the right ventricular apex in particular. The difficulty in facilitating this preference is that in a great many patients, the intrinsic AV delay is so long that traditional DDD timing will almost always deliver a ventricular pacing pulse.
In order to minimize or greatly reduce ventricular pacing, a protocol had been provided that, in one embodiment, utilizes an atrial based timing mode that allows a full cardiac cycle to elapse without ventricular activity; thus providing the greatest opportunity to safely allow intrinsic conduction whenever possible. These protocols are described in U.S. Ser. No. 10/755,454, filed Jan. 12, 2004, entitled “Preferred ADI/R: A Permanent Pacing Mode to Eliminate Ventricular Pacing While Maintaining Backup Support”, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 10/246,816, filed Sep. 17, 2002, entitled “Preferred ADI/R: A Permanent Pacing Mode to Eliminate Ventricular Pacing While Maintaining Backup Support”, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 09/746,571, filed Dec. 21, 2000, entitled “Preferred ADI/R: A Permanent Pacing Mode to Eliminate Ventricular Pacing While Maintaining Backup Support”, recently granted as U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,005, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
As used herein, an atrial based pacing mode is a mode that is programmed to pace in the atria, but only to sense in the ventricles. True single chamber atrial pacing would imply that only a single lead is present and ventricular activity may not be sensed from within the ventricle nor would ventricular pacing be deliverable. In the present context we discuss an IMD operating in an atrial based mode (e.g., AAI, AAIR, ADI, ADIR), but at least having ventricular sensing capabilities. Though not required, such a device would generally include ventricular pacing. However, in order to deliver ventricular pacing the device would typically mode switch to a different mode, such as DDD, DDDR, DDI, or DDIR.